Love Knows No Gender
by Yuki-n-Shuichi4evrfan33
Summary: WARINING:GENDER BENDER Don't like no read! After recovering from a tragic accident, Ash finally comes out of the house for the first time in months. There's something new about him now. The only way for him to survive, and Gary seems to like the change
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I need your opinions. I'm planning on turining this into a story because I saw a femAsh picture and felt like doing a story like this. I want to know if I should really do this or what. **

**Chapter 1**

Ash stood there, looking at the door, his bedroom door. Only his mom and Prof. Oak knew what happened to him and what needed to be done to save him. Ash took a deep breath and walked out. He hasn't been out since the accident and he was scared for more reasons than one.

Ash stepped out and saw Gary about to knock on his door when Ash opened it. Gary stood there shocked, "I-Is Ash home?"

"G-Gary? You don't recognize me?", his eyes widened.

Gary saw a irl that wore the hat Ash always wore. Long black spikey layered hair. Black t-shirt under the blue and whote jacket, a mini blue denim skirt, and the same tennis shoes Ash always wore. Gary blinked, "Ash? Is that you?" The main thing that let him know it was Ash was the girl's honey brown eyes.

Ash played with his skirt and kicked the ground, "Y-Yes! I'm sorry! I knew it would be a big surprise!" Ash bowed.

"It's not your fault Ashy-erm.", Gary scratched his head, "I was going to find out cause I was coming to visit cause I was worried."

"Really Gary?", Ash looked up at him.

Gary blushed, "Yeah. You want me to come with you to visit Brock and Misty?"

"Please.", Gary held out his arm for Ash to take and Ash took it.

* * *

><p>"Pewter City Gym. Ready Ash?", Gary looked at the new Ash. Ash frowned and gripped Gary's arm tight. Gary remembered the thing about Brock and pretty girls, he assumed that's what is wrong with Ash. Gary wrapped his arm around Ash's waist and pulled him close. He smiled at him, "Let's not stand here all day."<p>

They stepped inside and saw Brock, who at the sight of Ash tried to flirt with him. "Well, I see pretty girls do come to challenge gym leaders."

Gary pushed him away and looked at Ash then nodded. "Hey Brock! I haven't seen you since my accident! Can you cook me something good?"

Brock was shocked, "Ash? You make a pretty girl! Hold on, I'll make you something good."

Ash just laughed. Gary smiled at it. He felt something when Ash smiled, laugh, or he saw Ash. His heart would beat really fast and he'd try to calm it down, but irt didn't work. Gary loved the warm feeling the he(Ash) brought him.

Was it because he is now a she though? He felt bad for it. When he saw Ash smiling he forgot about it and started to feel protective over him, that's when he made the promise to protect Ash, and make Ash his forever. Did Gary consider how Ash felt at all? Of course not, he is Gary Oak and he believes he can get whatever he wants no matter what he has to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, thanks for your reviews! I feel so much better about writing this story and it will be better as it goes along! Just in case you got confused, Ash is a girl now. He had an operation to make him one. Now please enjoy Chapter 2! If you see anything I can make bbeter please tell me and I will fix it! **

**Chapter 2**

"That was some yummy food!" Ash stretched as him and Gary walked. Ash thought about how this is the first time in two months he's actually having fun and laughing. He just couldn't believe he was with Gary. He looked at Gary, seeing Gary smile, which made him smile in a way he only did for one other person.

"Well now we can go see Misty." Gary smiled at Ash. Ash just stared at him.

"This is going to be awkward."

"How come?"

"Me and Misty confessed to each other before my accident. I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend but I don't see how it's possible now. It'll be too awkward.", Ash looked at Gary and saw a bit of pain strike his face which lead him to ask this question, "Did you ever have a crush on her?"

Gary looked at Ash shocked, "I did. Now? I don't know. Something has probably changed my mind.", hearing that Ash's face turned a light pink.

"GARY! ", Misty ran up to Gary. Ash hid behind Gary and Misty didn't see him. "When are you going to go to Ash's?"

Gary shrugged, "Don't know."

Misty peeked around Gary and hit him, "Instead of going to visit your childhood friend you picked up a fan girl!"

Ash slipped around hiding his face with his hat, "W-we were going to get you then go." Ash looked up at her with his honey brown eyes.

She hit Gary again, "AND YOU MADE HER LOOK LIKE MY ASH!" Misty looked at the "fangirl" again and her eyes widened, "Ash is that _you?_"

Ash nodded then frowned, "You're the only one who has recognized me. The bad part about this is that I'll never get to have my chance with you."

"Yeah. BRIGHT SIDE! We can be like sisters! You do make a really pretty girl though." Misty hugged Ash.

"Brock tried to hit on me." Ash bluntly said trying to see what Misty would do.

Misty jumped back. "WHAT? OH HELL NAW!" She started to stomp off towards Pewter City. "That dang man. Thiks he can flirt with any girl he sees I'll teach you Brock!" Misty started a full out sprint to hunt down Brock.

"MIIIIIISTY!", Gary and Ash started to run after her.

* * *

><p><em>If only you weren't Ash. Then again, if only we never traveled together!<em> Brock was cleaning the dishes he used to cook Ash a meal. While washing he was having perverted thoughts about the new Ash. Then Brock shivered when the room went black. "W-who's there?"

"Brock...what have I told you about trying to take advantage of pretty girls?" Misty talked in a creepy voice.

"Oh no!", Brock dashed out of his house and Misty was following behind with a cheese grater. "I wanna keep my precious manhood!"

"You shouldn't of hit on Ash!" Misty gained speed the more she thought about what Brock could've done to the innocent little Ash.

"Leave me alone I didn't know it was Ash!" Brock started to run faster when he realized how much worse he probably made it.

"That's worse!" Misty tackled Brock to the ground.

"MISTY!", Gary and Ash tried to get a hold of Misty.

"AHHHH I wanna keep my package!"

"Misty, no grating Brock's manly parts off!", Gary growled.

"He deserves it! I told him he gets one last chance and he blew it! He messed with Ash!"

"I only had per-oh shit!"

"Perverted thoughts! Brock you disrespectful jackass!", they finally got Misty off of Brock when she pulled out a hammer. "Die pervert!"

Peeking around the trees behind everyone, was the one to put an end to this. Before they knew what hit them, They were all electricuted.

"PIKACHUUUU!", Ash picked up his best buddy.

"Pika-piii!", Pikachu smiled and hugged his best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok sorry there's not much in the chapter! The first few I wanted to just certer them around the main things. if you have any ideas or requests for the stories either message me or write a review! Hope you liked this chapter!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ash picked up Pikachu and hugged him as tight as he could. "Pikachu! I haven't seen you in the longest!"

Misty called out her water pokemon, "Go! Staryu!"

"RAAA!"

"Can you use bubblebeam on my hair please?" Staryu shot bubbles at Misty's hair and she brushed it. "Ash if you haven't seen Pikachu in a long time how does he still remember you? Especially now that you're a girl?"

"Pokemon base that on voice and scent.", Brock grabbed Ash's hand and got on his knee holding the other hand to his chest. "How can anyone forget a beauty like this?"

Misty grabbed Brock's ear, "That's enough lover boy. Besides if anyone is the most beautiful around here it's me.", Misty winked striking a pose.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow. Don't make us barf!" Brock managed to get out before Misty twisted his ear almost ripping it off.

"No one asked you!"

Gary had his fists clenched at what Brock said to Ash. He glanced at Ash who looked at him a moment later.

"Gary, I want to have a battle with you."

Gary looked at those honey brown eyes and saw the fire in his and in Pikachu's that he hasn't seen since they last battled. He nodded, "Whatever tyou want then."

"Yeah! We're going to stomp him Pikachu!", Ash did a fist pump in the air and Pikachu jumped up doing the same with a loud Pi-ka-chu.

Gary just stared smiling and blushing and Misty saw it.

"I swear it's fate! He is a she now because she is suppose to be for someone!"

"Yes, but not you. It's someone else." Misty grinned staring at Ash and Gary.

* * *

><p>Ash stood at one side of the field and gary stood at the other. "Ready Pikachu?"<p>

"Pika!", Pikachu ran onto the field.

"Go! Eevee!", Gary threw the pokeball and Eevee came out.

"Eevee!", Gary looked at Ash. "Hey Ash I got an idea!"

"What is it?"

"If I win I get to take you out on a date."

"Only if you dress like a girl for 24 hours."

_He's good. Is it really worth it? No one said I had to go out in public right?_

"Oh and no hiding." Ash smirked.

"That's insulting my manly charm!"

"No date if you win then."

"Fine. Brock start it."

"I get the date if he wins! BEGIN!"

"You get no date! It'll be weird!", Ash shivered.

"Eevee, tackle!"

Eevee charged at Pikachu, "Dodge it and reverse it with thunderbolt!"

Pikachu jumped over Pikachu and shot a bolt of electricity, "Piiika-chuuuuu!"

"No! Eevee!" Eevee had static all over it's body. Eevee shook it off and stood strong. "Now body slam!"

Eevee charged at Pikachu.

"Pikachu use tackle!"

"Go to it's side Eevee!", Eevee curved around, "Now bite its tail and sling it!"

Eevee did exactly that and when the smoke cleared, Pikachu laid there with swirls in his eyes.

"Aw man!"

"Make sure you wear a dress on our date. Return Eevee!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Hmmm dresses are very breezy. _Ash thought while trying to pull the dress down without snatching it off his chest. The doctors who performed on him also made a feminine drug for flat chested women. Now Ash as trying his best to hide his C-cups. Him and Misty were in the room together because he needed help getting dressed. The dress was baby blue with white flower designs on it and blue ballet shoes. Misty gave him a white see through over shirt to wear.

Misty put his hair in a pony tail and Ash slipped his hat on. Misty put make-up on him and put the mirror up. "Now I'll admit you are prettier than me.", she smiled.

Ash grabbed Misty's hair, "Grow yours out and you'll have beat me."

"Pika-pii.", Pikachu had hearts in his eyes as he looked at Ash.

"Do I look good Pikachu?", Ash twirled.

"Pika-chu!", Pikachu gave a thumbs up. Misty and Ash giggled.

* * *

><p>Ash was running up to the bike store where he was suppose to meet Gary. Pikachu was running right along with Ash. He stopped to catch his reath and looked around for Gary. When he didn't see Gary, he sat on the bench.<p>

_Look at me, I'm a mess. I shouldn't really care whether this turns out good or not. Why did I agree? Then again, why am I so nervous?_

"Waiting long?", a voice whispered in Ash's ear.

Ash jumped up and looked at Gary, "No. I just got here."

Gary walked up to Ash and tilted Ash's face up by his chin, "Good. A pretty girl shouldn't wait long. Only God knows what would happen."

"So Gary, what're we doing?"

"I rented two bikes. We're going to take part in a contest then grab lunch."

"Sounds good.", Ash looked at his clothes, "I shouldn't of wore a dress. Though, I can see why some girls wear them."

"Let's get going Ash."

"Ok.", forgetting Pikachu, they picked a bike and left.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen! We are about to start our Super Surfer comepetition!", the crowd roared at the announcer.<p>

"But Gary, I don't have any other pokemon with me but Pikachu."

"It's okay Ash. Don't worry about it. I got your Squirtle right here." Gary handed Ash a pokeball.

"Come on out Squirtle!", Squirtle jumped out and stopped looking at Ash confused.

"Uh, Squirtle, it's me, Ash."

Hearing Ash's voice made Squirtle jump up and hug him.

"Ok, you ready to surf?", Ash pumped his fist in the air.

"Squirt squirt squirtle!", Squirtle flipped a peace sign and winked.

"Ok Gary, who are you going to use?"

To compete you need: two people and two water pokemon. Your pokemon are blind folded and the two people direct them. Test of Trust truthfully.

"Vaporean!", Gary threw a pokeball and vaporean came out.

"Ok. Let's go!", Ash ran to the sign in area.

_You just don't know the prize for the winners._ Gary thought.

"Come on Gary!", Ash cried out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Etsuko:Ok. I'm starting to run out of ideas for this story, since I'm putting so many people into it. Please review if you have any requests or ideas.**

**Chapter 5**

Gary held the rope to Vaporean and Ash held Squirtle's. When the gun fired, they were off. Two pairs of people were in front of Ash and Gary.

"Alright I think we should be a little wreckless. What about you?" Gary looked at Ash.

Ash had fear in his eyes. Gary walked behind Ash and took Squirtle's rope and Ash was in Gary's arms. "G-Gary!"

"I won't let anything happen to you. Never again.", Gary whispered in Ash's ear.

Ash nlushed. Gary started directing Vaporean and Squirtle wrecklessly. "Why?" Before Gary could answer, he hit a turn too sharp and Ash slipped away.

"Ash! Vaporean, Squirtle stop!"

Before they could come to a complete stop Gary dove in the water after Ash. Gary snatched Ash up and took him ashore. Ash just laid there, didn't move or anything. Gary bent down to Ash's lips and performed CPR. Gary's heart neqarly jumped out of his chest realizing that he is basically kissing Ash.

Ash coughed up water and looked around. The cheers revealed they had lost. Ash sat up, "I'm sorry, we lost because of me.", Gary wrapped Ash in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of been wreckless. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok, but we won't get a free day at the spa."

Gary pulled away and carrassed Ash's face then laughed, "Is that all you're upset about?"

"Well...", Ash blushed.

* * *

><p>Squirtle and Pikachu gave angry glares at Gary. Gary and Ash were eating hamburgers and fries for lunch together.<p>

"So Ash, ould you mind telling me, what was the accident that caused this?"

"Sure. Well Team Rocket was after Pikachu again and I chased after them. Poachers came in and crashed into Team Rocket. I managed to get Pikachu out. Then, I was hit by the Poachers a couple of times, then they hit their machine and I was caught between two explosions. My organs were damaged so they replaced them. They gave me a female drug that causes you to grow breast, on me. I've been a girl for months now."

"That damn Team Rocket. They'll pay for this. Those Poachers too." Gary growled.

"G-Gary. Don't do anything please! J-Just calm down."

"But, look at you. You missed your chance to be with Misty, your Pokemon only recognizes you if you talk, you're too used to being boy to just suddenly take up being a girl."

"Gary as long as you've known me, have I ever given up because I've never done something before or I just don't know?"

"No."

Ash placed his hand on Gary's, "Then don't worry. I'm ok. Besides, there are good sides to being a girl."

Below Ash and Gary, Pikachu and Squirtle were listening in. _I want Ash to be mine. Gary doesn't deserve such a beauty. If only I were human. _They thought angrily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Etsuko:Ok. I'm starting to run out of ideas for this story, since I'm putting so many people into it. Please review if you have any requests or ideas.**

**Chapter 5**

"Hey I want to go get my Bulbasuar and Charmander. Brock and Misty have them."

"Well let's go. Are you going to see the Carlisle Star tonight?", Gary smiled.

"It's been 100 years already?"

"Yeah. Make a wish and it's a 50/50 chance it'll come true."

"Sure I'll be there."

* * *

><p>"Come on out Bulbasuar! Charmander!"<p>

"Bulba Bulba SUAR!"

"Charmander Char!"

They looked at Ash. Bulbasuar headbutted the new unfamiliar Ash. "Bulbasuar! We ain't just meeting!"

Bulbasuar just stared at Ash. Bulbasuar growled but was greeted with an ember.

"Bulba bulba?" (Why did you do that?)

"Charmander char!" (That's our Master.)

"Bulba bulbasuar." (Master is a male not female.)

"Char char charmander." (I guess he changed.)

"Bulba." (Whatever.)

Ash picked up Charmander and hugged him. "Charmander do you still trust me?"

Charmander blushed, but hugged Ash and nuzzled in Ash's neck. He set Charmander down and opened his arms to Bulbasuar. "Do I need to take you back to that Reserve?" (If you don't remember, Charmander has trust issuses because his first trainer left him and he almost died in the rain if Ash, Brock, and Misty didn't come back for him. Bulbasuar was living at a reserve. He protected the weak pokemon. He took a liking to Ash and would only let Ash catch him.)

Bulbasuar jumped into Ash's arms happily.

"Bulbasuar!"

"Come on Ash! Let's get a good spot to watch the star!", Misty grabbed Ash's arm, "And you can tell me all about yours and GAry's date." Misty whispered.

"Ok. Return!", Bulbasuar and Charmander went back into their Pokeballs and Pikachu climbed on Ash's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Gary, Ash, Misty, Brock, and all of their pokemon sat on the blanket eating and talking.<p>

"Aw! Gary you sweetheart!"

Ash covered Misty's mouth, "Ssshhh!"

"I admit it! I'm a real sweetheart to my darling raven beauty.", Gary kissed Ash's cheek and got shocked by Pikachu.

"Pika-", Ash was cut off.

Brock held Ash's hand to his chest. "Pikachu did the right thing. For on this wishful night, the star shall grant my wish for you to be my hiney brown eye beauty." Bulbasuar hit Brock with a vine whip sending him backwards.

Misty laughed, "I think you're wrong too."

Squirtle shot a water gunat Misty.

"Hey! I didn't do anything!"

Squirtle laughed. Ash put Charmander in his lap, "Since you haven't done anything, you can sit here."

"Pika.", Pikachu tugged Ash's jacket and had his ears down.

"You shocked Gary."

Pikachu walked away and sat with Squirtle and Bulbasuar.

"There it is! Get ready to make a wish!", Misty closed her eyes and looked as if she was praying.

The wish Brock, Gary, Pikachu, Bulbasuar, Squirtle, and Charmander made was all the same. Although worded different. Gary and Brock wished Ash would be theirs foreve. The Pokemon wished they could be turned into a human so they could make Ash fall in love with them. Who's wish will come true though?

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. I'm using Charmander in this story for a very good reason. Trust me I promise it will be good! I would'vew used Charizard, but Charmander is rarely used and I love him sooo much. I love Charizard too but Charmander is just so cute and the way he is is perfect for my story!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Etsuko:Ok. I'm starting to run out of ideas for this story, since I'm putting so many people into it. Please review if you have any requests or ideas.**

**Chapter 7  
><strong>

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, a certain Pokemon snuck out. Pikachu walked to the cliff where they watched the star. "Pika.' (Ash.) A star from the sky shot down and landed in front of Pikachu.

"Sorry, I'm not good at landing."

Pikachu looked confused.

"I'm Celeste. I travel in the Carlisle Star. I'm the daughter of Caarlisle Stromwell. I grant the wishes of whoever wishes on the stars. Really it's just the people who come back. Now, let's help you with your wish."

"Pika Pikachu?" (Are you going to help me and Ash be mates?)

"Yes. Now,", Celeste pulled out a bag bigger than her and searched it. "Where did I put it?" Pikachu was dodging everything Celeste threw out of her bag.

"Hammer, teddy bear, weights, spiders, snakes, kitchen sink, here it is! My wand!" She floated over to Pikachu and thumped him in the head with it. Nothing. She shook it, "Must be out of juice. Hold still.", Celeste hooked cables to Pikachu's cheeks and her wand. "GO!"

"Pika-CHU!" He let out a thunderbolt.

"Ok. You'll break my wand!"

She took the wand from Pikachu and shook her wand at him.

"Star light star bright, grant the desirs of this Pikachu tonigt."

Sparkles rained over Pikachu. Send me a picture of you when you can!" Celeste disappeared.

A mirror was left and Pikachu walked up and looked in it. He had spikey blonde hair, black eyes, yellow shirt with a thunderbolt on it, brown jacket, balck pants, and red tennis shoes. He had his ears, still. The mirror flashed and disappeared.

"Sexy! Thanks Pikachu! If anyone but Ash and friends ask who you are, you are Rodney!"

Pikachu ran to see Ash, but thought, _how would this go?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Etsuko:Ok. I'm starting to run out of ideas for this story, since I'm putting so many people into it. Please review if you have any requests or ideas.**

**Chapter 8  
><strong>

Hiding in the bushes, Pikachu was nervous. _How would Ash react? Can I convince Ash that I am Pikachu? _He thought all of this but when it came down to seeing Ash he couldn't stop himself. He sprinted to Ash and crashed into him.

"Ash! I love you soooooo much!", Pikachu hugged Ash.

"W-who are you?", Ash sounded scared.

"I'm your best friend, Pikachu!", he backed away from Ash and Ash looked him over.

He saw the ears and touched them. He squeezed them and pulled them. Pickachu winced and Ash got shocked.

"Yeah, you are Pikachu.", Ash fell over.

"Ash!", Pikachu hovered over Ash. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't know that would happen. I don't want to hurt you."

Ash sat up and hugged Pikachu tight. "As many times as you shocked me before, you think that really hurt me? I'm just glad you came back. I would accept you even if you weren't a pikachu. Life would suck without."

Pikachu blushed and hugged Ash back.

* * *

><p>Gary and Misty saw this and wondered if it was really true. Another pokemon grew jealous and kept wishing he was human.<p>

"Come on Ash! Get packed so we can go camping!", yelled Misty.

"OK!"

Ash and everyone planned a camping trip for a week. It's just a vacation from their journey.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ash.", GAry bawled his fists.<p>

"What Gary?"

"Are you sure that's Pikachu?"

"He shocked the hell out of me and those ears are real, so, yeah."

"You better tell him he's your best friend and nothing more or I will."

"Gary Oak, you are my ex-rival. You are my childhood friend, now, what gives you any right to say who's just a friend or not?"

"Fine, I got to go finish packing.'

Gary left and Pikachu brushed pass Gary. They excahnged evil glares and went on. Pikachu sat down and watched Ash. "What is it?"

"Nothing just thinking."

"About?", Ash got another bag and stuffed more clothes into it.

Pikachu got up and walked behind Ash. He wrapped his arms around the raven beauty's waist. Ash's eyes widened as Pikachu squeezed as tight as he could. "Guess ow it wouldn;t be sick if we fell in love. Then we could be together."

Outside the door, another pokemon(who wishes to rermain secret) is listening. _Why couldn't it of been my wish? What's so special about a fat ass electric rodent?_

* * *

><p>"Celeste!", a gray haired fairy dressed in blue was yelling.<p>

"Yes Father?" Celeste(only had his blue eyes but she had gold short wild hair, a yellow top that tied up only on her right shoulder, black shorts, and yellow ballet shoes) came in rubbing her eyes.

"Stupid child!", her father threw a necklace at her.

"Ow!", she looked at the thunderbolt necklace, "Oh shit. I'll be back!" In a flash, she was gone.

"Stupid child.", he laughed, "Just like her mother."


	9. Chapter 9

**Etsuko:Ok after Chapter 10. I'm starting to run out of ideas for this story, since I'm putting so many people into it. Please review if you have any requests or ideas. I promise I will try my best to put them in here or change it up to fit. Thank you please R&R.**

**Chapter 9  
><strong>

"OK, Ash why don't you take the Pokemon to go play while we set up camp.", Gary smiled.

"Ok Gary!", Ash was walking away with the Pokemon.

Pikachu jumped up, "YAY! Let's go Ash!"

Brock and Gary grabbed Pikachu.

"Pikachu, you can go fetch firewood for the fire."

"Do I look like a Growlithe?"

"Let's go talk about this shall we?", Brock and Gary put on rubber gloves.

"I think I'll go find the wood.", Pikachu ran to find the wood and Ash.

* * *

><p>"I don't see how being human changed anything. I can't even be alone with him to do anything."<p>

"Ah! Watch out below!", Pikachu looked up qnd a big bag hit him in the head and then the little fairy Celeste came crashing down.

She looked at Pikachu, "Oh no Mr. Smexy, come back to life!" He didn't move. "Oh no. I'm a murderer! He just became human and I killed him! Maybe I have some rubber gloves and whatever else I need to cover up evidence in my bag."

While she was going off, Pikachu was waking up. "Wait! I'm a fairy! No one will believe a fairy did it! I'm FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Celeste, stop trying to kill me and tell me, what do you want?"

"AHHHHHHHHH ZOMBIE!", she picked up a stick, "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! Wait...you're already dead."

"I'M NOT DEAD!"

"Really, ok. By the way,", she put the thunderbolt necklace on Pikachu, "This is an amulet you have to wear to stay like this. Well, tuthfully you only have a month. After that and you don't win Ash's heart, poof, Pikachu life again."

"A MONTH? YOU TOLD ME NOTHING OF THIS WHEN I CHANGED!"

"It sort of slipped my mind hehe."

"STUPID FAIRY!"

"BYE!", before Pikachu could hit her, she vanished.

_A month, better make good of this._

* * *

><p>Squirtle was upset so he walked off to find a pond to swim in. He found a gorgeouspond that was filled by a slow moving waterfall. It had light green grass and colorful flowers all around it. Squirtle walked to the edge and sat down.<p>

"Squirtle Squirtle, Squirt Squirt Squirtle?" (Why did Pikachu's wish come true? I wished for the same thing, but I didn't get it.)

Squirtle wiped away a few tears.

"Please don't you cry now, because I can help you. All you have to do is ask, and your wishes will come true.", a sweet female voice sang.

"Squirt Squirtle?" (Who are you?)

The water started to rise and a woman with dark blue decorated with a strand of pearls, aqua blue eyes, and a blue green tube top. She held a vase that had pictures of various water Pokemon.

"I am the water maiden of this pond." A tail flipped up out of the water.

"Squirtle Squirt?" (Are you a mermaid?)

"You can say that, but I perfer maiden. Now dear Squirtle,", she brushed her hand against Squirtle's face, "What can I do to make you happy?"

"Squirtle Squirtle." (I want to be with my master, but I'm a Pokemon.)

"Now that is tough, but i can fix that."

Squirtle smiled,"Squirt?" (How?)

She smiled and filled her vase, "Look into my vase of wishes with a wish in your heart"

Squirtle did and a minute later he was enveloped in water.

* * *

><p>When he awoke later, he felt different. His head hurt so he rubbed it, but he felt something soft. He looked at his turtle hands, which were now people's. He crawled over to the water and looked in the water. He saw medium aqua blue hair, aqua blue eyes, a blue shirt, black leather jacket and pants, belted black boots, and in his pocket were his shades.<p>

"Check out the back."

Squirtle looked at the back and saw a Squirtle Shell qith Squirtle above it and Squad below it.

"Squirtle Squad,", Squirtle put his shades on, "It's leader has returned."

"Before you go,", she dove down and came up with a necklace with a Squirtle Shell on it. "You need to wear this to remain human. You have a month. That's how long you have to get this person to truly fall in love with you, if it doesn't work, you back to being a Squirtle."

"Alright, this bad boy can win the heart of any innocent girl. No girl can resist a bad boy.", he fixed his jacket. He looked at her, "By the way what's your name?"

"Ariel. Come back to the Wishing Pond if you need anything else."

"Well Ariel,", he kissed her cheek, "Wish me luck, and thank you."

She blushed as he walked off.

"That Squirtle is something weird.", she sighed and looked at her vase, "But that must be some strong emotions, he nearly broke my this and this vase has never turned any Pokemon into a human before."


	10. Chapter 10

**Etsuko:Ok after Chapter 10. I'm starting to run out of ideas for this story, since I'm putting so many people into it. Please review if you have any requests or ideas. I promise I will try my best to put them in here or change it up to fit. Also this storry is going to only get weirder and weirder. Thank you please R&R.**

**Chapter 10  
><strong>

"Squirtle! Where are you?", Ash was walking around trying to find Squirtle. Arms wrapped around his waist and he felt warm breath hit huis ear and neck.

"Right behind you beautiful."

Ash got away and observed the man who called himself Squirtle.

"Prove it."

He turned around and sowed the logo on his back and played with his shades. "You met me in Vermillion City. I was the Squirtle Squad gang leader. We disbanded because left with you.", he smiled.

"What the hell is going on? Is all my pokemon turning into people?", Ash threw his arms in the air.

Squirtle frowned. Ash hugged him, "Just like I told Pikachu, I'm just glad you came back."

* * *

><p>Behind the trees, Pikchu witnessed the whole thing. He ran off with the wood back camp site. <em>I thought I was special. So you tell that to everyone? I've been with you longer, no one else has except Gary. You don't need anyone but me.<em> Tears rolled down his cheeks and his ears had static. He slowed down and walked into camp, setting down the wood.

"Hey Pikachu, go get Ash, it's time to eat."

He nodded and walked back. When he got there, he stood in front of Ash and Squirtle , "It's time to eat."

"Ok, come on everyone!"

Squirtle tried to walk with them, but Pikachu grabbed him.

"Stay away from **MY** Ash."

"He's all of our trainer. Whoever he wants is for him to decide, not some fat ass rodent."

"Ash would never fall for some wanna be bad ass turtle."

"I'm not a wanna be, I am one. You look like a wanna be with the whole Pikachu ears look."

"Oooooooooo.", three voices came out of nowhere.

"Who was that?", Pikachu looked around.

"Prepare for trouble.'

"Make that double."

"To protect the world from devistation."

"To unit all people within our nation."

"To denounce the world of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jesse."

"James."

"Team Rpcket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight fight fight."

"Meowth that's right."

Team Rocket stood there.

"He's mine!", Squirtle yelled.

"No mine!", Pikachu yelled back.

"Hey! Listen to us!", Jesse stomped her foot. Squirtle stuck his hand out, not looking away from Pikachu and shot water at them. They were soaked. "Hey!" Pikachu pointed at them sending them a shock. Water and electricity combined caused them to blast off. "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"But we just got in the story!", Meowth.

"Pikachu! Squirtle! Come on!"

* * *

><p>At the camp site, Misty was with Ash when Squirtle came up. Misty took one glance and then had hearts in her eyes. "Ash, who's the hottie?"<p>

"He's-"

"Clayton.", Squirtle grabbed her hand and kissed it, "Nice to meet you too Cutie." Squirtle winked at Misty and she basically melted.

_Is that why he turned human? To get Misty? _Ash thought.

"But you don't compare to my raven beauty."

Misty turned to stone.

Brock and Gary came up, "Lunch is served." Brock smiled.

They took a look at Squirtle and said, "Who the hell is he?"

Squirtle lowered his shades and looked at them. He pushed them up with one finger. "I'm Clayton. If you touch my raven beauty, I'll kick your ass." Squirtle flipped a peace sign up.

"Well Clayton, we have to say bye.", Gary pushed Squirtle.

"Yeah we already have five people and a ton of Pokemon.", Brock helped out Gary.

"No way am I going anywhere!", Squirtle got ready to fight.

* * *

><p>Now behind trees and in the bushes, Team Rocket was planning to ambush our gang. James peeked over the bushes and saw Ash. "Hey the honey brown eye twerp looks different." This caused Jesse and Meowth to take a gander.<p>

"You're right James.", Jesse stared at Ash.

"The twerp has gotten hurt and now he is a she.", Meowth stood so proudly. (I'm sorry I don't really know how to write Meowth's words when he talks.)

"Why didn't you tell us before?", Jesse got mad.

James just sat there staring at Ash.

"James? Are you even listening?", Jesse saw what he was gawking at and pain struck her face. She sromped off mad.

_As. I will steal your heart instead of Pikachu._ James daydreamed.

_He's not even a real she! What's wrong with James? I'm more of a woman! I've known him longer! Why won't he think of me like that?_ Jesse was on the verge of tears, and she didn't want them to see her cry. So she left, and she left James not knowing how much she'd been hurt by him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Etsuko:Ok, I'm starting to run out of ideas for this story, since I'm putting so many people into it. Please review if you have any requests or ideas. I promise I will try my best to put them in here or change it up to fit. Also this storry is going to only get weirder and weirder. Thank you please R&R.**

**Chapter 11  
><strong>

Ash was walking that night after everyone was asleep. He couldn't believe what was going on. How many guys would be after him? Why did he have to be a girl just to get them? Does love have a gender policy or something?

He didn't pay attention where he was going and fell down a hill because he stepped in a hole, which tripped him. Ash hurt his leg, but ignored it, trying to get up and walk. When pain shot through his leg, he fell. He sat there thinking. _Why? Why do I have to be a girl? Why can't they love me for who I am?_ Silently, Ash broke down. He gritted his teeth, trying not to cry.

He heard footsteps coming his way. When he saw blue hair he thought it was Squirtle. He wasn't sure if Squirtle really wanted him because Squirtle seemed like a playboy. When he saw green eyes, he was relieved it wasn't Squirtle. "Twerp, what are you doing out here? It's going to rain soon."

Ash lowered his head, "I needed to get away. Now, I can't even move."

James frowned and turned around. "Com on twerp. You don't need to get sick too."

'Huh?"

"Get on my back. I'll take you to some shelter."

Ash hooked onto James' back. It started to sprinkle. "It's starting to rain." James took off to a sprint.

They came across a huge tree with a spot at the bottom that was big enough for two people to fit in. James snuggled in there with Ash who could barely keep his eyes open. Temptation was too strong for him to stay, but when he tried to leave, his pants leg was caught. He saw Ash holding hin there so he sat down beside Ash inside the tree.

A Beedrill came by and shot Ash and James mean glares. It was getting ready to shoot a poison sting.

"Koffing! I choose you!"

"Koffing!", Koffing appeared.

"Sludge attack!", Koffing shot a sludge attack at Beedrill and blinded it. "Alright!" This victory was short lived because more Beedrill came to help.

"Smokescreen!", Koffing covered the place with smoke. When the smoke cleared, they were gone.

_How can smoke make them leave?_

What James didn't know was someone hid behind the trees. Thatperson, is the one who saved them.

James sat there with an arm around Ash. Ash's face was right there beside James', so James blushed. He stared right at Ash's lips. He wanted to kiss those lips, but someone crossed his mind when he was inches from actually kissing Ash. He pulled back, frowned, and got up. He looked at Ash then left.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so this was a random sweet moment I wanted to mix in really badly, my friend said it was really sweet and fit in, but I wanna know if you think the same thing. Please tell me what you think of this chapter!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Etsuko:Ok, I'm sorry but I have to put this on this chapter, because of a review I got I want to make sense of this story by recaping. NOTE: If you love my story and don't flame it, this is not directed towards you and do not have to read this because it is sort of a spoiler alert. NOTE: This is mainly for people who want to flame my story! First of all, I know my biology, so I know you don't need genitalia to live. I will explain later on in the story why Ash is now a girl. He was in an accident that damaged him really badly as Ash told Gary in the story. I'm adding a twist to it. As the story goes on all the pieces to the puzzle will come together and you'll understand everything. Someone in my story has a secret and I'm not revealing who because it will e revealed later on. Thanks for all the reviews and I am determined to finish this story no matter how many people flame it. Thank you and enjoy reading my story. Also, two more things: I still say him his and he for Ash because on the inside he's still a boy outside though he's a girl...my friend started this chapter off for me because I was stuck and I revised it a little after rereading chapter 11.**

**Chapter 12**

Pikachu woke up in the middle of the night and glanced around for Ash. When he was a Pikachu he was used to sleeping with Ash. He got up and went to look for Ash. He saw a member of Team Rocket. "Hey you're James from Team Rocket right?"

"Yes and who might you be?", he responded not looking up.

"Just someone looking for a friend."

"And who might that be?"

"Ash. The twerp."

"You better hurry up and find him. He's in the bottom of a tree. His ankle was hurt so I carried him to the nearest shelter."

"Thanks.", Pikachu took off to a sprint to find his best friend. Just like James said he found a huge tree and at the bottom was his best friend sleeping soundly. Pikachu gently picked up Ash and carried him back to camp. He tucked Ash in making sure he was warm and instinctively wrapped an arm around him.

Ash felt arms wrap around him and a firm chest pressed hard against his back. "What the?" Ash turned around and saw Pikachu hugging him in his sleep. "Pikachu what are you doing?"

"Sleeping next to you like I always do." Pikachu answered him before falling back to sleep, holding Ash tightly.

_Oh well, ok then Pikachu._

* * *

><p>The next morning, when everyone woke up, Ash's 3 admirers decided to wake him up.<p>

"Ash-honey, wake up." Squirtle shook Ash.

"Hey don't be calling MY Ash honey!", yelled Brock and Gary.

"I can call my Raven brown eye angel anything I want." Squirtle pulled back sleeping the sleeping Ash and was shocked at what he saw. Ash's head was laying on Pikachu's shirtless chest, while Pikachu had his arms wrapped around Ash's waist.

"WHAT THE HELL!", was echoed through the whole forest waking up Ash and Pikachu.

"Charmander, I choose you!" Ash blurted out waking up.

"Let me guess, you were dreaming about batteling?" Pikachu said lazily, not caring about the 3 pissed off people.

"How you guess?", Ash asked sheepishly.

"Because I know my Ash." Pikachu hugged Ash.

"He don't belong to you so stop saying MY!" Ashs admirers yelled.

"Forget that, why is he sleeping next to MY Ash?", Gary pointed at Pikachu.

"Because I always sleep next to Ash, if I don't I get lonel.", Pikachu nuzzled Ash's then yanked Pikachu away from Ash and dragged him into the forest.

* * *

><p>"Didn't I tell you to stay away from MY raven hair beauty." Squirtle told Pikachu.<p>

"Sorry I don't listen to well.", Pikachu folded his arms.

"Well listen to this,", Squirtle walked up to Pikachu and poked his chest, "STAY. AWAY. FROM. ASH."

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen. I been in love with Ash more than you, I have been there for him more than you, and I have endured pain more than you ever have. So don't tell me top stay away from what was mine from the very beginnning." Pikachu snapped as he went back to Ash.

Bulbasuar was hiding, listening to Pikachu and Squirtle. He was angry that Pikacuh and Squirtle had this golden opportunity and they were fighting. They should just romance him and let Ash choose. Charmander watched it all too. He wished Ash would have whoever he wanted as long as they were good to him.

The main thought that crossed Bulbasuar and Charmander's mind was, _just give me one chance, I can give him the kind of lover he needs._

* * *

><p>Bulbasuar went for a stroll through a flower bed. He smelled the flowers and came across one that stood out. It was orange and pink, but it glowed green. Bulbasuar nudged it and the glow wrapped around him. "Bulba?"<p>

The glow transformed into smoke and a beautiful woman with green hair and eyes appeared. She had a pink lily in her hair, and held another one in her hand. She had on a pink tank top with green straps. To m,atch she had on green shorts. "Yes my youthful spirit?"

"Bulbasuar?" (Who are you?)

"Well, I'm a fairy who grants the wishes of youthful peolple and pokemon."

"Bulba." (So?)

"So youthful Bulbasuar, I can grant your deepest desires.", she smiled.

"Bulba?" (Really?)

She nodded.

"Bulba, Bulbasuar, Bulbasuar?" ( Can you turn me human?)

'Only if that's what your youthful spirit desires."

Bulbasuar nodded.

The gold sparkles wrapped around him and he changed.

* * *

><p>"Ok come on Misty, we need to go get some water.", Ash carried a couple of canteens.<p>

"Oh Ash, you shouldn't be moving. You should stay here so I can nurse your beautiful body.", Brock grabbed Ash by the waist.

Misty grabbed his ear, "That's enough lover boy."

Misty and Ash got away and now they were filling their canteens.

"Hey Ash, you didnt need to be a girl just to survive did you?"

"No Misty I didn't."

"Well, why did you?"

"I wanted to see if I could get a certain guy's attention. I didn't really believe being gay was right, so I forced myself to love you."

"Huh! Well I must say this is very shocking!", Misty had a hurt expression on her face.

"Misty, I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok Ash, I sort of had a feeling you never did, but just ignore it. So,...who's the lucky person who has caught your attention?"

Ash blushed, "Well it's-", before Ash could finish what he was about to say, he was lifted up in the air.

"My most beautiful flower. I'm so happy to see you.", a guy with nature green hair pulled into a spikey ponytail with ruby red eyes wearing a green shirt, camo cargos, a dark green jacket, and brown boots said.

"W-who are y-you?", asked Ash.

"Your future husband.", he passed Ash a flower and kissed him on the cheek. Ash's face was red as an apple.

"Ash, there you are.", said a very cheerful Pikachu, that was until he saw someone else holding his Ash.

"Who are you and why are you holding my Ash?" Pikachu was livid.

"I'm holding my beautiful lovely future wife."

"Ash **IS NOT** and **NEVER WILL BE YOUR FUTURE WIFE!**"

While they were arguing, Misty just standing there dumbfounded.

"Ash is going to be my future wife! The wedding is already planned. It's going to be lovely for my beautiful flower.", the mystery man kissed Ash's cheek again.

**"DON;T TOUCH MY PROPERTY!"** Pikachu's ears were forming electricity.

"And if I do, what will you do? You see Pikachu, that attitude will drive Ash away. While I, on the other hand, know how to treat MY women.", the mystery man and Pikachu were glaring at ech other.

"Now, now you two stop arguing.", Ash spoke up.

"Ok, my beautiful flower, anything you say.", the mystery man nuzzled Ash's cheek. Pikacu wanted to electircute this man who was trying to seduce his Ash, but what Ash says, goes no questions asked.

"C-can you please put me down?", Ash asked.

"No, my flower shouldn't have to step a foot on the ground, and should always be treated as a princess."

"O-ok." Ash blushed again.

_I. Reall. Hate. HIM!_ Pikachu was throwing an imaginary knife at the mystery guy's head.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Ash finally gotten away from thw mystery man and Pikachu got a chance to _'talk'_ to him.

"Who the hell are you?", Pikachu slammed him against a tree.

"Think about it. Your wish isn't the only one that comes true."

"Bulbasuar?"

"Thanks to Lily.", Bulbasuar smiled.

"What the hell?", Pikachu had static on his ears again.

"Oh, so you're going to shock me cause you're so immature that you ain't sure you can get Ash."

'No you're pissing me off."

"There's your problem, you're too focused on destroying competition that you don't think about Ash."

Pikachu's static densed down.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ash was trying to find Charmander. He spotted the little orange dragon playing in the dirt. Charmander was building things and using his flamethrower on them, crystalizing them.<p>

"So you're the only one left huh?", Ash picked up Charmander, startling him. As a result, Ash got a flamwethrower in the face.

"OWWWWIE! What are you doing here all by yourself?" Charmander pointed at his cryatlas. Ash picked up one, "It's very pretty.", Ash smiled. Charmander blushed. _I wish I was human so I can show Ash my true feelings._

* * *

><p>Charmander was wandering around the forest thinking about his feelings towards his tamer, Ash.<p>

"Char, Charmander." (I want to tell Ash I love him so bad.) Charmander whispered. Suddenly a ball of fire shot up right in front of him. The falme transformed into a girl with red hair wearing a red kimono with a gold dragon on it.

"I have heard your wish."

"Char? Charmander Char?" (Huh? Who are you?)

"I'm Flare. I grant the wishes of my precious dragons."

"Char?" (Really?)

"Yes, now hold still." Flame in the shape of a dragon wrapped around Charmander and he changed.

"I hope the person you love so deeply loves you back because this will only last if they do." She then disappeared.

* * *

><p>"So Ash, who is this guy?", said Gary who was galring at Bulbasuar.<p>

"Oh, this is-"

"Bradley. I'm here to take back what is mine." Bulbasuar wrapped his arm around Ash's waist.

"Ash is my raven beauty, so please don't touch.", Squirtle pulled Ash away from Bulbasuar.

"Another childish one."

"Who are you calling childish!", yelled Squirtle.

"My point proven.", Bulbasuar shrugged.

"AHHHH, Clayton! Don't worry, you can always have me if you can't get Ash.", Misty threw herself at him.

"I'll pass. Sides, I know I can get my raven beauty cause I am Clayton, leader of the Squirtle Squad."

"That's suppose to impress us?", Bulbasuar rolled his eyes.

"Ash loves it.", Squirtle stuck his tounge out at Bulbasuar.

"How immature."

"Ne, Bulbasuar when did you get so mature?", said a voice from the bushes. It revealed a boy with red hair spiked into a flame with gold eyes. He was wearing a crimson red pollo, a black vest over it, black pants and black shoes.

"Wow hot guys are popping up like people popcorn.", Misty stated.

"Now who are you?", Ash asked, although he had a feeling about this one. The new hot guy blushed and walked towards Ash, of course, ignoring the looks everyone was giving him and kissed Ash's cheek. It left Ash touching his cheek and his facial expression looking as if something burned him.

"I think you already know.", he whispered in Ash's ear. Suiddenly, a picture of Charmander popped in Ash's head.

"N-No Ch-", Charmander put a finger on Ash's lips.

"It's Blaze now, ok A-chan?"

"O-okay."

"Great another rival.", Gary muttered.

"Well, at least this one is mature enough it seems.", said Bradley.

"There's still no way in hell he's stealing Ash from me.", Pikachu and Squirtle mumbled at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Etsuko: Ok, now the real story begins. Sorry, it took me 13 chapters to get through all of that. After this though, it is going to be funny and really competitive, so if you have any ideas, please tell me. Also, please review. If you flame my story, I hope you know that doesn't effect me, it only makes me write this story even better to prove that I can write a good story and have a good idea of what I'm doing. I hope you enjoyed this so far. Although, I'm nowhere near finished. Enjoy more to come! Have a nice day!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I have not updated in God knows how long. I've just been extremely busy and distracted with other things. I'm writing this story as I'm updating it too so this is not finished but it will be. Chapter 15 will be up ASAP! I've been getting reviews on this story asking me to update so I am! I finally got my groove back for this story. Now, here is Chapter 14, finally, read it, let me know what you think! Any ideas welcomed for future chapters! Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 14

The drama camping trip was now over and Ash was heading back home along with four hot guys who were trying to claim her as theirs. Plus Gary, who didn't like the idea of Ash being alone with the four perverted guys trying to steal his Ash away, was with them. When they made it to Ash's house, Ash saw a note taped to his door saying that his Mom went on her on little vacation.

"Well, it seems my lovely flower and I will have some romantic time alone together after all." Said Bubba (Bulbasaur).

"Idiot! Have you forgotten about the rest of us in that small brain of yours?" Rodney (Pikachu) spoke through gritted teeth.

"Yeah! Plus that creepy guy who is always stalking my Ash is stalking my Ash again!" Clayton (Squirtle) pointed at Gary, who grew very offended by the comment.

"Hey! I am not a creepy stalker guy!" Gary yelled. All eyes turned to him. "What?"

"Why are you here?" Rodney asked.

"If you think I'm going to leave Ash alone with you four you have another thing coming." Gary folded his arms.

"Yep, he's definitely a creepy stalker." Clayton said as the other human pokemon nodded their heads in agreement with him.

"Also," Gary brushed his bangs with his fingers, "I live next door." He pointed at the mansion next door.

"Peeping tom too! Poor Ash!" Clayton cried and hugged Ash as the other human pokemon shook their heads disapprovingly.

"I wonder if he secretly video tapes her too." Rodney's ear flopped down sadly.

"THAT'S IT!" Gary picked up Ash bridal style. "You're staying with me until your Mom comes home!" Gary sprinted off to his house carrying Ash.

"WHA-" As the four pokemon raced to get back the captured Ash Gary slammed the door in their faces cutting off Ash's sentence.

The four guys stood at the door dumbfounded. That's when Blaze (Charmander) got an idea. He walked up to the door and placed his hand on its wooden body. His eyes started glowing and the door turned to ashes.

"Wow! Are you psychic?" Rodney looked amazed.

"Yeah, let's go with that one." Blaze flashed Rodney a weird look.

"Then tell me what I'm going to do in the next five minutes." Rodney started walking ahead not trying to le on that he believed Blaze was psychic.

"You're going to fall in a hole." Blaze shrugged and grinned.

"HA! Like that will hap….." Rodney went from walking arrogantly to straight down where he disappeared. His voice rang out. "Ok, you were right. Now…GET ME OUT OF THIS HOLE!" Rodney started his sentence calmly but ended up yelling at everyone around.

Clayton stood there with a shovel grinning. He was observing his hands cleaning dirt from his fingernails. "I work very fast."

Meanwhile Gary had carried Ash upstairs to his bedroom and sat him down on the bed. "For now you and I will be sleeping together." Gary gave Ash a serious look.

Ash looked embarrassed and confused. "Why?"

Gary tried his best to keep up a poker face. "I don't trust you with those perverts.

"Gary, they are not even her-" Before Ash could finish the sentence, a loud explosion was heard.

"They're here." Gary got up and walked out the door. His face flashed with amusement.

"Damn it Rodney! Now he knows we're here!" Clayton yelled and smacked the yellow boy upside the head.

"Yep and now that I know you're here, I'll never let you find Ash." On top of the stairs was Gary who looked and spoke with calmness.

"Hey creepy stalker guy who I forget the name of, give Ash back or you will regret it!" Clayton was ready to blast Gary through the wall.

"Be calm you idiot!" Bubba hissed out at Clayton.

"Yeah because if you don't give Ash back you will really know how Team Rocket feels when we blast them off no less than once and up to three times a day! Rodney's ears had static appear on them.

"Didn't I just say be calm?" Bubba felt ignored.

"Ne, you guys are so slow." Blaze popped up right beside Gary.

"How'd you get up there?!" They all shouted.

"I'm smart like that." Blaze smiled.

With that line, the turned human pokemon went back and forth with insults until Gary got tired of it and interrupted them. "Let's play a little game."

"What if we don't want to you wanna-be-Saw host?" Clayton shouted.

"Proves MY Ash means nothing to you and you don't want my Ashy-girl."

"Fine you creepy stalker I don't-"

"Shut the fuck up already!" Rodney slapped Clayton.

"Damn rodent that hurt!" Clayton held his cheek.

"Great, they're gone! I hope you ignorant people are happy!" Bubba face palmed himself.

"Look what you did you damn rodent!" Clayton hit Rodney.

"You did it you wanna-be-badass!" Rodney kicked him back.

Bubba came in with a bat and swung it, hitting Rodney and Clayton.

"Damn wanna-be-turtle." Bubba muttered.

"You're just mad because you have a flower to make you all feminine and not a shell to make you cool." Clayton smirked at Bubba.

Bubba went to swing at Clayton again, but they heard a beep that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Before you three kill each yourself, would you like to search and find Blaze and MY Ash? You have the freedom." Gary's voice said only that and nothing more.

"I will find my Raven Beauty!" They all took off running.

Ash sat on Gary's bed, staring at him. He knew about this whole scheme. He didn't know why, but he kind of liked the idea of being alone with Gary. Gary walked to Ash. Ash handed him a bottle of water. "This is going good Gary."

"As long as we're together I can make anything fun. As long as it's for you."

Ash blushed. She felt a pair of lips on her cheek. Her face grew hotter. Gary pulled away and left. Gently, she touched her cheek where Gary gave her a small kiss.

"Stupid doors!" Rodney and Clayton shouted.

"Relax." Bubba opened a door.

"Yay! You found me!" Blaze cheered.

Clayton slammed the door shut. "Wrong door! I want a refund for false advertisement!" Blaze was beating his fists on the door. Rodney opened the door and Blaze fell face first on the ground tripping on random things on his way out.

"Clayton!" Blaze whined.

"Let's go this way." Clayton ignored everyone and started marching away.

"I want to know one thing. When did he turn his mansion into this?" Blaze wondered.

"True." Rodney and Bubba muttered in unison.

"Come on guys!" Clayton shouted. The one left behind ran to catch up.

Gary and Ash sat there, not realizing how close they were sitting. When the door busted open, startled, Ash jumped into Gary's lap.

"What-" Bubba started.

"The-" Rodney continued.

"Fu-" Clayton was halfway through a word.

"Fudgemuffin!?" Blaze shouted to keep the vulgarity at level zero.

Gary hugged Ash tightly. "Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!"

Soon, Ash was outside the mansion on the ground with Blaze. Everyone else was still in the room fighting. Blaze hugged Ash. "I missed you~ A-chan!" Blaze sang the words with happiness.

Ash hugged him back. "I missed you too."

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM ASH!" Clayton was hanging out the window and shouting through a huge megaphone.

Blaze just simply stuck his tongue out at the like he was five-years-old.


End file.
